


Tall, Broody, and Handsome

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, fluff?, no actual smut but a prelude to it?, thats why it's mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: She gets to the hotel late, only to find out her room reservation has been cancelled. She calls the only person she thinks will be awake, even though it's the one person she dreads sharing a room with.





	Tall, Broody, and Handsome

When she arrived at the hotel after Raw, she was alone. She had made a wrong turn leaving the last town and it took her almost an hour out of the way. She assumed everyone had arrived and went to bed already. That was just fine with her, meant she could check in and go straight to her room without being stopped.    
  
She rang the bell at the receptions table, her bag on her shoulder feeling heavier by the second. A smiling woman seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Sam wondered how the hell someone was so cheery at three in the morning.    
  
“I have a reservation,” she explained to the woman. She gave her full name and waited while the woman looked up the information on her computer. Her name tag read Mary she realized.  Mary frowned, clicking and scrolling through several pages before looking up again.   
  
“I’m sorry, we don’t have a reservation under that name.” She sighed, because that would be her luck?    
  
“What do you mean? I booked the room a week ago!” She tried keeping the anger from her voice but she was just too tired.    
  
“Our computer system crashed last week and it must have lost your reservation,” Mary answered calmly.    
  
“Do you have any more rooms available?” Mary began scrolling again before she frowned, obviously not having good news.    
  
“We seem to be booked for the night.”    
  
“Well, what the hell am I supposed to do then,” she snapped, her exhaustion getting the better of her. “I’m not calling a hundred other hotels to try to find a room. I booked this a week ago, mind telling me what happened?”   
  
“ I’m sorry, the computers keep track of the reservations. I can try and call,” Mary began to offer something but she held her hand up, already pulling her phone from her pocket. She scrolled through her contacts, wondering who she could call to bunk with. Most people were probably already asleep and she wasn’t exactly close to anyone on the roster except a few.   
  
She hovered her finger over Baron Corbin. They’d been friends for a few months, but they’d known each other since her debut almost six months ago. It wasn’t that she didn’t think he would answer, because she’d bet he was still awake. It was her feelings stopping her from pressing dial.   
  
She’d had a crush on him since she met him during her time in NXT. He moved up to the main roster a month later and it took her another two years to make the jump. Their shared love of tattoos eventually turned into an actual friendship, but the crush she had on him years ago came back in full force as well.    
  
She decided she didn’t have much choice, she just hoped she didn’t make him mad. She hit dial and pressed the phone to her ear. He answered on the second ring, his voice full of concern.   
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
“Other than not having a room, I’m fine.” She tried keeping the obvious anger from her voice but probably failed.    
  
“We all got here an hour ago, what happened?” He sounded like he’d been sleeping, his voice deeper and more gravelly than normal. Her heart fluttered at the sound but she told it to knock it off.    
  
“Can I bunk with you?” He answered yes before she even had to explain what happened. “Thanks, I’ll explain when I get up there.” He gave her his room number before he hung up. She rode the elevator in silence, thankful there was no stupid music playing. She was already exhausted and frustrated, the last thing she needed was elevator music.   
  
When the elevator stopped, she stepped off, turning towards the direction of Baron’s room. He was standing outside the door, his foot keeping it propped open. She smiled when he shoved the door open for her, following her into the room. She tossed her bag on the floor and that’s when she noticed it. Only one bed, and it wasn’t a king or a queen either. Just a full size bed, meaning she would have to sleep on a cot or sleep really close to Baron. Great.   
  
She sat on the end of the bed, flopping backwards so that she was lying down. “I’ll call for a cot, since you didn’t get a queen like you normally do.” He laughed and it was music to her ears, or it would have been if it wasn’t at her expense.   
  
“I called when we got off the phone. They’re out.” He sat down next to her, his voice amused. “Apparently they had a convention in town too.” She tried not to sigh, but the look Baron shot her showed she didn’t succeed. “I’m not that hard to share a bed with ya know.”   
  
“It’s not that,” she sighed again, sitting up and turning to face him. His hair was tied back in a bun, still wet from the shower she assumed he had taken. She loved when he wore his hair in a bun but she also loved it when he allowed it to lay loose on his shoulders, which outside of a match was very rare. “I already feel like such a burden all because this stupid hotel’s computers couldn’t keep their bookings straight.”    
  
“You’re not a burden.” His face was serious for a second, his voice stern, before he smiled. He pointed towards the bathroom, “I already showered so it’s all yours. When you get out, we’ll figure out how to sleep so you’re comfortable.” She said nothing as she grabbed her bag and carried it to the bathroom. What did he mean, so she’s comfortable? It was his room, she’d sleep on the floor if he wanted, if it meant she didn’t have to call around to find another room.   
  
She started the shower as she stripped her clothes. She tested the water, deeming it acceptable before stepping in. Showering quickly, she almost regretted not taking the time to enjoy the hot water but she was too tired. She dried off quickly before digging through her bag, trying to find what she packed to sleep in. When all she found were her tiny sleep shorts and a tank top, she groaned in frustration.     
  
“I didn’t pack to share a room with tall, broody and handsome,” she spoke aloud to herself. “I packed to sleep comfortable, and alone.” She continued to grumble as she got dressed, things like “I hope he doesn’t sleep shirtless” and “goddamn stupid hair and his stupid perfect face”. When she was finally dressed, she packed up her old clothes before flinging the bag over her shoulder. She thought she heard shuffling from outside the door but brushed it off, thinking her brain was overworking itself from exhaustion.    
  
When she stepped out of the bathroom, she tossed her bag towards the end of the bed before stopping and looking at Baron. He was sitting against the headboard, a smile on his face. That’s when she noticed he had let his hair out of the bun as well and it was hanging loosely around his shoulders. He was also shirtless, and damn him.    
  
She was almost ninety percent sure she had kept her thoughts to herself earlier, but there was Baron, sitting like something out of one of her greatest fantasies. She fumbled for her words for a second before decidedly looking anywhere but Baron and tried again.   
  
“I can sleep on the floor, just need a few blankets and a pillow.” She could feel Baron’s eyes on her and she had to fight the urge to cover herself. Instead, while she waited for him to answer, she focused on anywhere except him, not even allowing herself a passing glance.    
  
She heard rustling on the bed, before a hand grabbed her wrist gently, turning her around. His chest was directly in her line of site and it took all of her willpower not to stare. She looked up, meeting his dark eyes, a glint in them she’d never seen before.   
  
“Tall, broody and handsome?” The squeal that left her throat was almost as embarrassing as the situation she was in. “My hair is stupid and I think you said something about my face too?” She was now looking at the ground, her eyes focused on a spot in the carpet. She prayed the ground would open up and swallow her, saving her from this conversation.   
  
“You weren’t supposed to hear any of that,” she whispered, afraid if she talked any louder she would squeal again.   
  
“You sounded like you got hurt, I got up to check on you. I swear I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” His voice was soft, calming even, but calm was so far away from what she was feeling.  She wanted to tell him it was okay, that she wasn’t mad but his hand was still on her wrist and she was honestly just too embarrassed to continue talking.    
  
“What if I told you I’m glad you feel that way? That I might feel that way about you, just different words.” Now she was sure she was dreaming because there was no way Baron Freaking Corbin just said that. “I’ve kinda had my eye on you for a while. When we became friends, I accepted that was all it was going to be. And then you gotta go and say things like that, when you’re talking to yourself, instead of just telling me?”   
  
“How,” she tried to speak but her voice was still a little high. She swallowed and cleared her throat before trying again. “So this,” she gestured to his hair and his very naked torso, “is your way of telling me you feel the same way?” He laughed then and she felt herself relax.   
  
“Okay, it wasn’t the best plan. I was actually hoping to let you squirm a little more but you were so embarrassed, I had to put you out of your misery.” She finally looked up at him again and was blinded by his smile. Jeez, the man was beautiful but when he smiled it was on a whole other level.    
  
“You should smile more,” she heard herself say.    
  
“Maybe you should give me a reason to smile more,” was Baron’s response and she could hear the challenge in his voice. She stared at him, trying to decide her next move when Baron beat her to it. He bent down, wrapping both arms around her waist and lifting her from the ground. Afraid of falling, she reacted quickly, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep herself from falling.    
  
Baron turned suddenly, pressing her back against the wall and that’s when she felt it. He was hard already, pressing against her most sensitive area. “Oh,” was all she managed to say. He responded with a smirk and she had to fight the urge to grind down against him. He bent down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, and she opened her mouth to him instantly.  A moan escaped her throat when their tongues touched, Baron taking full advantage of her open mouth.    
  
He pressed her harder against the wall, allowing him use of his hands. One hand coming up to cup her cheek, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, while the other stroked the skin of her stomach underneath her tank top. She pulled away, her head dizzy and entire body humming with electricity.    
  
  
“As much as I like where this is going,” she tried, but Baron began peppering kisses down her throat, stopping to nibble her collarbone before sucking a mark into her pale skin. She dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders, her back arching trying to keep his mouth in place. He pulled away and admired his work, smiling before kissing her again.   
  
“As I was trying to say,” she breathed out, “as much as I’m enjoying this, I’d rather not have my first time against a wall.” When Baron gaped at her, eyes wide in shock, she realized just what she had let slip. Before she could explain, he turned and sat her on the bed, kneeling in front of her.    
  
“I didn’t know,” his voice was strained, “I just manhandled you.” He shifted his weight, not pressing her as hard into the wall now.    
  
“It’s okay,” she said through a smile, “it’s not like it’s something I talk about with just anyone. Just waiting for the right person I guess.” She watched as he processed her words before he smiled. He turned, setting her down on the bed before kneeling in between them, their eyes level like this.    
  
“And you think that’s me?” She just nodded, placing a kiss to his nose before grabbing his hand and scooting up the bed, dragging him with her. He followed easily, resting his back against the headboard before taking her thin waist in his hands, picking her up and setting her down on his lap.   
  
“How about,” he started, but stopped to pepper her face with soft kisses, before pulling back and continuing “we just sit like this for tonight? I’m perfectly content with just kissing and looking at you.” She smiled, before leaning down and kissing his lips again, the first one she’d initiated since this started. Her heart was racing and his words meant more to her than he would ever know. She pulled back to find Baron smiling just as wide.    
  
“by the way,” she spoke, her voice holding a mischievous glint, “I kinda like the manhandling.” The way Baron looked at her then, she knew she had done it. He flipped them over so that she was pinned underneath his large frame, before kissing her breathless again. She didn’t think she’d be getting much sleep tonight, but honestly, she was okay with that.   



End file.
